Confused
by AuthorGanteng
Summary: Ookurikara , seorang murid pindahan biasa yang mempunyai kekuatan tertentu yang bisa mengetahui mahluk-mahluk diluar manusia , masuk ke sekolah yang menurut dia sendiri biasa saja tapi ternyata dia bertemu seorang guru yang ternyata bukan manusia dan seorang teman sebangku yang juga ternyata bukan manusia/Jayus , EYD Ancur , Typo jangan ditanya lagi , ancur , ganyambung
1. Chapter 1

Confused

Pair : MitsuKuriOte :''v /notgomen

Rated : Niatnya mah M , tapi liat aja entar sekarang T doeloe

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu DMM + Nitro

FF belong to me and Misa

Gendre : School!AU , Supernatural , Humor

Warning : Jayus , EYD Ancur , Typo jangan ditanya lagi , ancur , ganyambung , alur gak tau kemana , OOC (mungkin), ada bau2 GGS :'''''v

Summary : Ookurikara , seorang murid pindahan biasa yang mempunyai kekuatan tertentu yang bisa mengetahui mahluk-mahluk diluar manusia , masuk ke sekolah yang menurut dia sendiri biasa saja tapi ternyata dia bertemu seorang guru yang ternyata bukan manusia dan seorang teman sebangku yang juga ternyata bukan manusia .

" **..." Ngomong dalam Hati**

"..." Ngomong biasa

* * *

Seorang pemuda cantik berkulit eksotis sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya yang bernama " Touken Danshi Koukou " yang terkenal paling elit di seluruh kota Citadel(?) . Luarnya memang luar biasa elit , tapi dalamnya ada beberapa yang bukan mahluk sejenis manusia .

BRUK ! Seseorang menabrak pemuda berkulit eksotis tadi . Pemuda yang ditabrak tadi hanya memasang tampang tajam kepada pemuda yang menabraknya .

" Kalo jalan liat-liat dong , mata lu liat kemana sih ? Apa mata lu ilang ? " Pemuda berkulit eksotis itu memarahi orang yang seenaknya menabrak pundak eksotisnya tanpa mengetahui kalo orang yang menabraknya adalah seorang guru .

" Hm...sepertinya kau murid pindahan ya...sampai tidak menyadari yang kau maki-maki itu adalah seorang guru..." Guru bername tag Hasebe Heshikiri itu memandang tajam kepada anak yang bername tag Ookurikara , tapi anak itu hanya menghela nafas saja .

" Gomennasai...nah , aku kan sudha meminta maaf padamu ? Jadi biarkan aku ke ruang guru untuk meminta kelas , permisi ." Ucap Kuri tanpa membungkuk atau memasang muka menyesal , tapi dia hanya melewati guru itu tanpa dosa .

Setelah agak jauh , guru itu hanya memandang aneh sekaligus merasa terhina dibegitukan oleh muridnya sendiri .

" Ckckck...baru kali ini aku bertemu murid seperti itu...sepertinya Mitsu-sensei harus mengetahui ini , sensei itu kan terkenal bisa menaklukan siapa saja ." Hasebe menghela nafas sambil melirik Kuri lalu melirik ke arah ruangan guru disana .

* * *

Kuri sampai di ruang guru yang ternyata sedang kosong , normal saja karena jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung dan dia disini baru datang .

" **Semua gara-gara guru aneh tadi yang tiba-tiba saja menabrak ."** Kuri secara kurang ajar malah menyalahkan guru tadi , tapi guru itu memang aneh habis bau nya bukan bau manusia . Guru itu berbau seperti youkai yang ada disekitar rumahnya .

" Saya Ookurikara , murid pindahan dari Osaka . Saya ingin tahu kelas saya dimana ? " Tanya Kuri kepada guru berambut biru langit yang sedang mengerjakan laporan .

" Aaa...Ookurikara-san , aku mendengar kau pindah kesini kemarin tapi baru datang sekarang kan ? " Tanya guru bername tag Ichigo Hitofuri itu kepada Kurikara .

" Kemarin aku malas sekolah . Sekarang dimana kelas ku ? ." Tanya Kuri dengan tidak bersemangat melirik kepada guru berambut biru itu . Dan lagi-lagi dia mencium bau yang bukan manusia dari guru ini .

" Oh , kelasmu ada di 2-3 . Untung saja Mitsu-sensei yang mengajar sekarang , jadi kau tidak akan terlalu dimarahi karena guru itu kelewat baik ." Kata Ichi sekaligus menyerahkan surat kepindahannya .

" Terima kasih , oh dan sepertinya sensei bukan manusia ya ? ." Kuri pun berlalu saat dia mengatakan kalimat ambigu(?) itu .

Ichigo terkejut bukan main saat mendengar kalimat terakhir murid baru itu , darimana pula dia tau kalau Ichi ini bukan manusia melainkan Nekomata ? Murid yang aneh , pikir guru muda itu .

Sesampainya Kuri di kelas , yang ternyata kelas nya di lantai atas pula . Akhirnya dia menemukan papan kelas bertuliskan ' 2-3 ' yang suasanya cukup riuh dan Kuri itu sangat malas berhubungan dengan keramaian , dia memilih jalan tengah untuk kabur lagi . ( Murid kurang ajar , udah telat kabur pula *dibuang* )

" Kelasnya berisik...mending gue kabur aja pulang lagi ." Ucap Kuri meninggalkan pintu sebelum ada tangan yang menahan pundaknya .

" Hei , kamu disana...dengan siapa ? Semalam berbuat apa~ Disini aku menunggu mu dan bertanya~ ." Tiba-tiba suara asing menyapa Kuri , eh tunggu ada yang salah...WOI MITSU SALAH NASKAH BALIK WOI BALIK .* Lalu Mitsu disucikan oleh Misa dan Arisa dari lagu aneh itu*

" Hei , chotto...kau murid pindahan itu kan ? Yang kemarin pindah kan ? Kenapa kau datang telat ? ." Orang itu yang yang sepertinya guru terlihat dari pakaiannya yang yang mirip dengan dua orang Kuri yang Kuri temui tadi .

" Ya , aku memang murid pindahan , terus kau mau apa ? ." Kuri menjawab sinis guru itu , tapi guru itu hanya memasang tampang cool nya walau dalam hati dia terkejut diperlakukan seperti itu oleh murid baru .

" Tidak sopan sekali kau pada guru mu , ah tapi cepatlah ke kelas dan perkenalkan dirimu ya ? ." Guru bername tag Mitsutada Shokudaikiri itu menarik tangan Kuri masuk ke kelasnya .

" Ookurikara , yoroshiku ." Kuri dengan malas memperkenalkan dirinya kepada murid di kelas 2-3 yang kebanyakan laki-laki . Dan emang ini kan khusus laki-laki HAHAHHA *ditabok yang baca* .

Seluruh kelas tampak biasa saja dengan kehadiran Kuri , karena mereka dari pertama cuman fokus ke guru idola mereka yaitu Mitsutada dan mengabaikan murid baru disana .

" Dan Kurikara , kau duduk disana dengan murid tinggi diujung bernama Otegine ." Mitsu tersenyum ke arah belakang , dan kuri mengikuti arah Mitsu tersenyum dan melihat murid laki-laki yang cukup tampan dengan warna rambut coklat muda sedang tersenyum padanya .

" Otegine desu , namamu Ookurikara ya ? Asalmu darimana ? ." Sesampai nya disana Kuri ditanya oleh teman sebangku nya yang namanya Ote apa gitu Kuri pun tak ingat .

" Iya nama gue Kuri , kan aku sudah memperkenalkan diri dikelas , kok kamu nanya lagi ? ." Ujar Kuri cuek bebek pada Otegine , dan Otegine hanya tersenyum pahit pada Kuri .

Sepanjang pelajaran ada yang menganggu pikiran Kuri , aura dari teman sebangku nya dan guru nya . Bau nya aneh , dan ini bukan bau manusia dan juga bukan bau youkai , siapa mereka sebenarnya ? Apa mereka bukan manusia juga seperti kedua guru tadi ? .

" Yap , pelajaran telah usai . Kalian boleh pulang ." Kata Mitsu yang membuat semua murid senang sekaligus sedih karena harus berpisah dengan guru itu . Mitsu sebenarnya aneh dengan kelakuan murid baru itu yang biasa saja kepadanya sedangkan semua muridnya mengelu-elukannya .

" Kuri , kita pulang bareng yuk ?." Ote tiba-tiba menarik tangan Kuri dan memaksa Kuri untuk pulang bareng . Tapi Kuri menolak dan lebih memilih pulang sendiri .

" Kenapa anak itu dingin sekali ? Anak yang aneh..." Ujar Ote sembari melirik ke arah ke Kuri yang berjalan dengan tampang tajam .

" Hei kau murid baru , sepertinya kau kaya . Bolehkah kau sedekahkan uang mu pada kami ? ." Lagi-lagi , disekolah seelit ini pun masih saja ada yang membully atau mengganggu dia .

" Cari sendiri saja uang nya , memangnya orang tua kalian tidak kerja apa ?." Kata Kuri dengan tidak niat terhadap pembully disana . Dan membuat pembully itu geram .

" Kau baru saja masuk sudah sombong begini . Anak sepertimu harus diberi pelajaran ." Salah satu pembully itu lari ke arah Kuri . Dan Kuri diam saja karena dia yakin dia bisa menghajar pembully itu dengan sekali pukulan .

Tanpa Kuri sadari , ternyata pembully itu membawa pisau . Dan Kuri tidak sempat mengelak dan tangannya terkena sabetan pisau itu hingga darah mengucur deras dari lengan kanan nya .

" Berani nya kalian pakai cara kotor...kalian harus diberi pelajaran juga ." Kuri tanpa pikir panjang menghajar semua pembully itu sampai mereka babak belur dan lari tunggang langgang .

Kuri pergi ke gerbang sekolah dengan menahan sakit pada tangannya . Ternyata lukanya lebih dalam dari yang dia duga , ah tapi peduli setan dia hanya ingin cepat pergi kerumahnya dan tidur dan menikmati kesendiriannya .

Dilain tempat , di ruang guru . Mitsutada menjatuhkan data nilai siswa-siswa nya saat ia samar-samar mencium bau darah yang menurutnya bau darah yang paling manis yang pernah dia cium . Dengan segera dia mencari asal bau darah itu tapi tidak ada siapa pun disana .

" **Siapapun yang memiliki darah seperti ini , ingin segera kucicipi.."** Ujar Mitsu sambil seringai terlihat di wajah tampannya , dan dia pun segera kembali ke ruangannya sebelum ada yang melihat matanya yang berubah warna .

Lalu di ruang Osis , Otegine yang jadi Ketua Osis disana—jangan tanya gimana dia bsia jadi ketos okey—terbangun dari tidurnya saat dia mencium bau darah yang belum pernah seenak ini .

Dengan cepat dia membuka jendela ruangannya dan langsung lompat kebawah , padahal ruangannya ada di lantai 3 , tapi dia tidak menemukan sumber bau manis itu . Yang ada dia hanya melihat segerombolan sampah sekolahnya yang babak belur dan bau nya sangat beda sekali dengan darah yang tadi dia cium .

" Apapun yang terjadi , aku harus menemukan siapa pemilik darah ini..." Otegine menjilat bibirnya sambil dia kembali ke ruangannya dengan sekali loncat dan membuat shock pembully yang babak belur karena melihat kekuatan abnormal ketua osis mereka .

* * *

Bagaimanakah nasib mereka ? Dan apa sebenernya jenis mereka ? Dan mereka bukanlah pedang lagi :''v , tunggu aja ff ini...itupun kalo ada yang mau nunggu dan dilanjut~

Riri and Misa disini bye-bii~ /pergi ala Belphegor nya KHR /HEH


	2. Chapter 2

Confused

Pair : MitsuKuriOte :''v /notgomen

Rated : Niatnya mah M , tapi liat aja entar sekarang T doeloe

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu DMM + Nitro

FF belong to me and Misa

Gendre : School!AU , Supernatural , Humor

Warning : Jayus , EYD Ancur , Typo jangan ditanya lagi , ancur , ganyambung , alur gak tau kemana , OOC (mungkin), ada bau2 GGS :'''''v

Summary : Ookurikara , seorang murid pindahan biasa yang mempunyai kekuatan tertentu yang bisa mengetahui mahluk-mahluk diluar manusia , masuk ke sekolah yang menurut dia sendiri biasa saja tapi ternyata dia bertemu seorang guru yang ternyata bukan manusia dan seorang teman sebangku yang juga ternyata bukan manusia .

"..." Ngomong dalam Hati

"..." Ngomong biasa

Semenjak kejadian kemarin , Kuri sudah didatangi banyak anak berandal yang membalas kekalahan temannya yang Kuri kalahkan . Walaupun akhirnya mereka juga yang kalah .

Kuri sedang berjalan-jalan di taman sekolah , namanya juga Kuri , dia pasti bosan dengan pelajaran dan kabur . Tapi tiap hari ada saja yang menantang dia bertanding , contohnya seperti hari ini .

" Hei...kau Kuri yang baru masuk itu kan ? Baru masuk sudah berulah saja kau..." Salah seorang berandalan itu berteriak di depan Kuri .

" Kau itu murid baru , makanya hormat sedikit pada senior mu bodoh !." Berandal yang lainnya pun segera mencengkram kerah baju Kuri .

" Tch...lagi-lagi sampah...kalian tidak ada habisnya ya..." Jawab Kuri sambil menghela nafas malas melirik dua berandal itu .

" Kau ! Berani-berani nya kau memanggil kita sampah !." Salah satu dari mereka hendak memukul tapi dengan cepat Kuri menahan tangan berandal itu dan langsung membantingnya .

Dengan secepat kilat berandal itu terbanting ke tanah dan seketika dia pingsan . Berandal apanya , begitu saja sudah pingsan .

" Kakak ! Berani-berani nya kau ! Kau harus membayar untuk ini !." Berandal yang tersisa pun kembali menyerang Kuri , tapi sepertinya berandal ini sedikit kuat karena walau sudah Kuri tumbangkan dia masih bisa berdiri .

" Kuat juga kau rupanya..." Kuri sedikit menyeringai karena dia menemukan lawan yang sedikit lebih kuat dari yang tadi .

" Tentu saja...aku lebih kuat dari kakak ku ." Berandalan itu tiba-tiba lari ke arah Kuri dan dengan cepat menonjok Kuri sampai bibir pemuda itu sobek dan mengeluarkan darah .

Kuri akhirnya serius juga saat melawan berandal tadi , dia berkali-kali menonjok muka berandal itu sampai lawannya terluka dimana-mana dan mungkin hampir sekarat jika saja tidak ada yang menghentikan mereka .

" Hei kalian ! Jangan berkelahi ! Dan kau , cepat kesini !." Seorang guru bername tag 'Heshikiri Hasebe' berusaha melerai mereka berdua dan guru itu pun menunjuk Kuri untuk masuk keruangannya .

Setelah sampai di ruangan Hasebe , Kuri dimarahi habis-habisan tapi tetap saja tampang Kuri tidak berubah . Dan malah mungkin dia tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh guru bk nya .

" Ya pak iya...aku salah , jadi bisakah aku keluar dari ruangan yang membosankan ini ?." Kuri bukannya minta maaf malah seperti menghina Hasebe , dan itu membuat guru berumur 24 tahun itu naik pitam .

" Kau...Apa kau tak tahu kalu aku ini gurumu ?." Hasebe menaikan suara nya , dia berpikir jika dia menaikan suara nya , Kuri akan takut pada nya .

" Terus kalau kau guru ku , aku harus apa ?." Kuri masih memandang Hasebe dengan pandangan datar nya .

Hasebe sudah geleng-geleng kepala dan berniat membunuh muridnya ini dengan ekor ularnya , tapi dia sadar , tugasnya disini adalah mengajar . Jadi Hasebe pun menahan diri .

Untungnya dia melihat temannya yang bernama Mitsu sedang lewat di lorong dekat ruangannya , sontak saja Hasebe menarik tangan Mitsu dan menariknya ke ruangannya .

" Mitsu-sensei...silahkan kau urus murid ini , aku sudah tidak kuat . Tolong sadarkan murid ini sebelum aku benar-benar membunuhnya...kumohon..." Hasebe memandang Mitsu dengan mata ularnya dan membuat Mitsu bergidik ngeri dan langsung melihat murid yang membuat temannya menjadi nafsu seperti ini .

Hasebe langsung keluar dari ruangannya untuk mencari udara segar . Setelah melihat temannya pergi , Mitsu segera mengunci ruangan itu setelah melihat yang ada di ruangan itu ternyata murid menarik yang kemarin dia temui .

" Oh ternyata kau ya , yang membuat teman ku seperti itu...menarik , padahal Hasebe-sensei tidak pernah semarah seperti tadi lho..." Mitsu menyeringai ke arah Kuri yang hanya memandang Mitsu datar , perasaan Kuri dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa .

" Memang aku melakukan yang salah ya ? Dan apa aku mengenal mu ?." Kuri bertanya dengan nada tidak sopan pada gurunya , Kuri serius tidak ingat murid-murid di kelas nya , apalagi muka-muka guru nya .

" Jahat sekali ya kau tidak ingat guru mu ini , padahal aku kan wali kelas mu..." Mitsu pura-pura memasang muka sedih pada Kuri , tapi Kuri melihat bermuka sedih malah melemparkan tampang jijik .

" Habis muka mu memang pantas dilupakan sih...makanya aku tidak ingat." Kuri dengan pandangan datar memandang Mitsu yang sedang memasang muka sakit hati .

Mitsu pun segara duduk di bangku guru dan duduk sambil satu tangan menutup hidung dan mulut nya . Mitsu melihat murid itu dengan keseluruhan , baju yang tidak dikancingkan dengan benar , celana yang kusut , dan...bibir yang berdarah . Ya , sejujurnya fokus nya hanya pada bibir nya Kuri yang entah di depan matanya sangat menggoda .

" Apa yang kau lihat ? Apa ada yang salah dengan ku ?." Kuri memandang Mitsu dengan bingung karena daritadi Mitsu selalu melihatnya dengan tatapan lapar .

" Itu bibirmu...berdarah..." Ucap Mitsu sambil menunjuk bibir Kuri yang berdarah .

" Oh...ini...bekas bertarung dengan berandal tadi , cih..." Kuri dengan tampang kesal mengingat kejadian tadi , dia pun dengan segera menjilat bibirnya dengan lidahnya . Membuat Mitsu yang melihat itu meneguk ludah .

" O-Oh seperti itu ya..." Mitsu menjawab terbata-bata setelah melihat apa yang Kuri lakukan , entah kenapa dia jadi ingin menjilat Kuri diseluruh badannya dan membuat Kuri meneriakan namanya berkali-kali , guru yang satu ini memang sangat mesum .

" Ada apa dengan mu ? Kenapa daritadi kau memasang tampang seperti ? Itu sangat menjijikan..." Kuri dengan pandangan merendahkan melirik Mitsu yang masih memasang pandangan lapar pada Kuri , tapi sesaat Mitsu pun tidak bergeming karena setelah dijilat , darahnya Kuri semakin merebak bau nya .

" Ternyata rumor itu benar ya bahwa kau itu kurang ajar pada guru..." Mitsu bangkit dari kursi nya dan berjalan menuju Kuri yang kebingungan .

" Mau apa kau ? ." Kuri tanpa sadar mundur menjauhi Mitsu , Kuri sudah punya firasat bahwa guru ini membahayakan .

" Apa aku tidak boleh melihat luka mu , hm ?." Mitsu tersenyum sambil mengusap bibir bibir Kuri yang sobek , dan tindakan itu membuat Kuri makin bingung .

Setelah mengusap bibir Kuri , Mitsu tanpa sadar menjilat jari yang dia pakai untuk mengusap darah Kuri . Dan setelah Mitsu menjilat jari nya , matanya tiba-tiba berubah jadi merah dan membuat Kuri sedikit takut .

" Ka-kau itu sebenarnya apa...aku tahu kau bukan manusia , tapi aku tidak pernah menemukan youkai seperti mu..." Kuri kaget dan dia berniat mundur lagi , tapi dia tiba-tiba shock dan diam karena tiba-tiba guru itu menjilat bibir nya dan menyeringai kepadanya .

" Aku memang bukan youkai Kuri-chan , kau tahu kan mahluk yang menghisap darah ? ." Mitsu tersenyum melihat Kuri shock , perlahan dia pun mencium bibir Kuri dan melumatnya sedikit . Tapi setelah itu dia turun ke lehernya dan menjilat leher Kuri dan membuat Kuri tersadar dari shock nya .

" Apa yang kau lakukan ! Brengsek ! Dasar guru aneh !." Kuri tanpa aba-aba langsung menonjok muka Mitsu dan segera berlari menuju pintu .

Tapi sebelum mencapai pintu , tiba-tiba saja dia didorong menuju pintu oleh Mitsu . Dan Mitsu menahan Kuri dengan tubuhnya yang jauh lebih tinggi dan besar dari Kuri sendiri .

" Salah mu tadi menjilat bibir mu sendiri , dan kenapa kau tidak mengobati luka mu itu sebelum aku datang . Sekarang kau dalam masalah Kuri-chan , dan semua yang kulakukan itu gara-gara kamu sendiri ." Mitsu berbicara dengan nada seduktif dan membuat Kuri merinding .

Dan Kuri makin merinding saat dia menyadari bahwa bibirnya telah ditutup oleh tangan Mitsu dan dia merasakan kerah baju nya dirobek dan lidah guru itu menari di lehernya .

Kuri masih berontak dengan sekuat tenaga walaupun itu tidak ada arti nya . Dan Kuri makin shock saat dia merasakan taring menembus lehernya dan dia ingin menangis kalau saja tak ingat harga diri nya .

" Ya...darah ini yang kucari , tidak kusangka aku akan setertarik ini pada darahmu Kuri-chan...ini darah yang termanis yang kurasakan ." Mitsu menjilat bibirnya sendiri saat mencicipi darah Kuri , sungguh dia tidak ingin setetes pun darah Kuri terbuang .

Mitsu kembali menggigitnya lagi dan menghisapnya dengan kuat sampai Kuri menitikan air matanya . Salahnya apa sampai dijadikan makanan vampir seperti ini , dan dari kecil dia tidak percaya bahwa vampir itu ada . Dan ternyata dia menemukan satu yang asli ditempat ini .

Kuri segera memegang erat tangan Mitsu yang menutupi mulutnya , berharap bahwa Mitsu berhenti menghisap darahnya sekarang juga . Tapi Mitsu tetap tidak bergeming dan tetap menghisap darah Kuri dengan nafsu .

Kuri perlahan melonggarkan genggaman tangannya karena dia rasa sebentar lagi dia akan tumbang . Mitsu yang menyadari genggaman Kuri sudah dilepas dan melihat muka Kuri yang pucat , Mitsu pun segera menyudahi kegiatannya menghisap darah Kuri .

" Kau...aku ini bukan makanan...sekarang lepaskan aku..." Kuri melihat Mitsu dengan pandangan tajam namun lemah sembari menutup lehernya yang berdarah .

" Maafkan aku Kuri-chan...aku hanya..." Mitsu merasa bersalah juga melihat muridnya menjadi pucat dan terlihat lemah begini .

Mitsu dengan segera melepaskan badan Kuri dan membuka kunci pintu dan membiarkan Kuri pergi . Kuri dengan segera berlari menjauhi Mitsu namun sebelum itu Mitsu menahan tangan Kuri .

" Maafkan aku , aku benar-benar tidak sengaja..."

" Persetan , kau jelas-jelas ingin membunuhku tadi , sekarang lepaskan aku ." Kuri segera melepaskan tangan Mitsu dan berlari sejauhnya , Mitsu yang melihat kejauhan hanya tersenyum tipis .

" Kau boleh lari sekarang Kuri-chan...tapi aku pastikan kau akan jadi milik ku selamanya..." Mitsu tersenyum simpul sambil melihat Kuri yang menjauh , dia sungguh-sungguh tidak akan melepaskan Kuri .

CAPEEEEEEEE :''''''V

Bagaimana nasib Kuri , akankah dia ditangkap Mitsu lagi ? Ataukah dia ditangkap yang lain ? Tunggu chp baru nya~~

Itupun kalo niat sih


End file.
